Similar and Different
by Marsie Elvenheart Sinclair
Summary: Is's about how two families can be so close, even if they are so different my very first story in English so be gentle please


Similar and Different

It wasn't a secret that Dan had a soft spot for cute things and that kitty was one of the cutest things he had ever seen: the little thing was so tiny, maybe a week old or even less, with golden fluffy fur now tangled and messy and its eyes were still closed.

It was a rainy day and the kitty was too young to find a safe and dry place to hide in; it simply stayed out in the middle of the road meowing weakly and trembling like a leaf in the wintery wind.

It had to be a miracle that the poor thing was still alive, was the first thought of the Danish Nation when he saw it, and the second was that a cute innocent thing like that didn't deserve to die alone. Poor little guy, probably some heartless bastard had abandoned it in the cold! No one should leave a newborn kitty here out in the rain: it's just wrong!

So he picked the little creature up, wrapped it in histhick black coat, and headed home as quickly as possible: it was the only way to keep the kitty alive while he could find a better source of warmth like a fireplace, a real blanket or, even better, another cat.

"Rags will adore you!" beamed the blonde Nation "Oh and little Chris will be so happy to have a new member of the family!" He always thought that being happy and keeping a big smile was the best way to make someone better and so he did it with the tiny kitty, petting its soft fur and talking endlessly about everything that came to his mind.

About half an hour later they arrived at Dan's big country house and by that time, the little thing had stopped trembling but the Dane didn't know if it was a good or a bad sign. Maybe the kitty was finally warm enoughor maybe…no! The kitty is ok, it has to be.

The front door was luckily unlocked so it was very easy to get inside the warm hall and then to the couch in the living room. Gently, he set the little bundle there, on the soft cushions, while he ran upstairs to find something usefullike a towel or a blanket to dry the kitty off…oh and something dry for himself too. He was soaking wet and covered with mud, for the Gods' sake, and dripping it all over the wooden floor leavinga trail like a giant watery swamp creature. Oh well, he could clean it up later…now, back to the kitty!

It wasn't too difficult to dry off the little guy (yes, the kitty was a male) 'cause he was quiet and very weak. But,after that, things were getting a little bit unusual: the kitty's honey golden fur became a little bit too fluffy like a cloud or a sheep from the towel,and it was making the little thing very upset. The kitty suddenly started making soft squeaking-like sounds, just like he was crying.

"Oh no! Don't cry!" Dan wasn't good with crying people (or cats) and he didn't know how to calm them "I'll give you a fish, ok? …No, no fish…you're too little…milk, maybe?"

At the word milk the little thing has stopped his pitiful meowing and looked up to the Nation with his big sapphire blue eyes now wide open.

Ok…so the kitty was hungry, which was pretty little guy was probably starving alone in the streets!

Maybe he was a little bit too loud running up and down the stairs like a madman, searching for towels and blankets and now something for feeding the kitty, 'cause at one point he hears some soft steps down the stairs: it was early in the morning and obviously he had wake up accidentally little Chris.

"Mama? What's with all that noise?" mumbled the little boy still half asleep "Is it Uncle Nor's weird friend again?"

It wasn't unusual that some mythical creature –obviously sent by a certain Norwegian Nation- was making a mess somewhere in the house and certainly the young Micronation has thought that there was one of them crawling around.

But when he has saw his Mama on the couch cooing over something, Chris was sure that there wasn't a mischievous fairy but something way cooler than that, maybe a rabbit or a kitty.

"Oh wow!" beamed the little boy peaking over the couch and seeing the little kitten,"He's so cute! …And soooo tiny! Is he Rags' magic kitty?"

The blonde little boy thought that since he was made by magic, and grew inside a male Nation's body, that maybe it was the same for the little thing doesn't have a Mama Cat, just Rags,so perhaps he was magical exactly like Chris.

"I found him outside in the rain" smiled the older Nation, looking up at his son."He was all alone, poor little guy," Denmark said, gently stroking the kitty's tiny head, "but luckily I found him! He's a strong lucky lille løve*!"

Carefully, the little boy plopped down on the couch next to his Mama and the kitten "What's his name?" he asked, curiously observing the tiny cat that was trying to standing on his shaky little legs "We have to name him, Mama!"

Chris was trying to find a good name, something awesome and cool and cute but nothing came to his mind. The little boy was still tired and, even if he was happy for the new guest, his mind was working very slowly.

But suddenly all the pieces clicked to their place "Leo!" nearly shouted the Micronation with a big victorious smile on his round face. The name was just perfect!

"What?"

"I've found an awesome name for the kitty! Leo, 'cause he looks like a lion! Do you like it, Mama?"

The little cat meowed happily and curled up on the soft velvet.

"He seems to like it!" Denmark smiled, gazing at the tiny creature now peacefully asleep on the couch "And it suits him too!"

Nearly an hour later the house was completely silent, there was still a trail of dried mud on the stairs and four still figures on the big soft couch in the living room: two Nations and two cats peacefully asleep next to each other.

They were so similar, and yet so different in any point of view but one simple thing was clear: they were one big family.

*Danish for: little lion.


End file.
